bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūsuke Amagai/Image Gallery
Amagai Anime Images Profile Images Ep168ShūsukeAmagai.png|Shūsuke Amagai, Captain of the 3rd Division. Ep168AmagaiProfile.png|Shūsuke Amagai. Ep187AmagaiProfile.png|Shūsuke Amagai. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep187AmagaiFindsFather.png|Young Shūsuke Amagai with his dying father. Ep187AmagaiInPatrolCorps.png|Shūsuke Amagai as a patrol leader of the Onmitsukidō. Ep179AmagaiProposesTraining.png|Amagai addressing the other captains at his promotion meeting. Ep168UkitakeAdvisesAmagai.png|Ukitake welcomes Amagai. Ep168IzuruMeetsAmagai.png|Amagai being greeted by Izuru Kira. Ep168WelcomeParty.png|Amagai's welcome party. Ep168AidaWatches.png|Aida watches Amagai. Ep168AmagaiOut.png|Amagai lies on the ground. Ep168AmagaiFacesKōtotsu.png|Amagai intervenes to stop the Kōtotsu. Ep168AmagaiConfrontsKototsu.png|Amagai confronts the Kōtotsu. Ep168AmagaiDestroysKōtotsu.png|Amagai destroys a Kōtotsu. Ep168AmagaiCollapses.png|Amagai succumbs to the effects of sake. Ep172IzuruReportsToAmagai.png|Izuru confers with Amagai. Ep172AmagaiIzuruOffice.png|Amagai talking to Izuru Kira about the course of the 3rd Division. Ep172AmagaiThirdDivision.png|Amagai alongside Izuru and Makoto Kibune addressing the 3rd Division. Kira, Amagai and Kifune head the training session.png Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Amagai drinking.png|Shūsuke Amagai having drinks with Shunsui and Ukitake. Amagai drinks with Kyoraku.png|Amagai drinks with Kyōraku. Amagai proposes joint training.png|Amagai proposes joint training. Ep179MenosAppears.png|A group of Menos appear before the Third Division. Ep179AmagaiSignalsDivisions.png|Amagai signals the other divisions with his Bakkōtō. Mayuri berates the Third Division.png Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Amagai confronts Ichigo, Rukia and Shū Kannogi. Ep182ShuStopsThem.png|Shū prevents them from fighting. Ep182IchigoAmagaiClash.png|Shūsuke Amagai battling against Ichigo at first meeting. Hitsugaya and Amagai watch the infiltration.png|Hitsugaya and Amagai watch the infiltration. Amagai kills Kumoi.png|Amagai kills Kumoi. Ep187YamamotoOffice.png|Amagai confronts Yamamoto in his office. Ep187Sange3.png|Kenryū attacks Amagai. Ep187ZanpakutōNullification.png|Amagai nullifies Yamamoto's Zanpakutō with his Bakkōtō. Ep186AmagaiKidō.png|Shūsuke Amagai teleporting away. Ep188AmagaiPowersUp.png|Crazed Shūsuke Amagai empowered by his Bakkōtō. Ep187IchigoVsAmagai.png|Fighting his final battle. Ep188IchigoAmagaiClash.png|Shūsuke Amagai fighting Ichigo. Ep188Flamethrower4.png|Amagai's Flamethrower ability. Ep182GeysersOfFire1.png|Amagai utilizes his Geysers of Fire Ep182GeysersOfFire2.png|Amagai uses Geysers of Fire during his first, brief battle with Ichigo. Ep185Fireball.png|Amagai uses his Fireball technique. Ep188GeysersOfFire1.png|Amagai utilizes the enhance form of his Geysers of Fire ability in Bankai. Ep188GeysersOfFire2.png|Amagai continues to use the enhanced for of his Geysers of Fire ability. Ep188FissuresOfFire1.png|Amagai uses Fissures of Fire. Ep188WaveOfFire1.png|Amagai uses Wave of Fire. Ep188WaveOfFire2.png|Amagai uses Wave of Fire. Ep187AmagaiBakkotoSealed.png|Amagai's Bakkōtō in its sealed form. Ep187AmagaiBakkōtō.png|Amagai reveals his Bakkōtō's true form. HitsugayaAmagai.png Weak Getsuga.png Ep188AmagaiGrabsTensaZangetsu.png|Amagai grabs Tensa Zangetsu by the blade. Ep188IchigoAttacksAmagai.png|Ichigo attacks Amagai with his Hollow mask-enhanced Bankai. Ep188GetsugaTenshoHitsAmagai.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask-enhanced Getsuga Tensho hits Amagai. Ep189GetsugaTenshō.png Getsuga Vs Fire.png Ichigo Amagai Final Clash.png Amagai Dies.png Amagai attracts the attention of other divisions.png|Amagai uses his Zanpakutō to attract the attention of the other divisions. Ichigo Clashes With Amagai.png|Ichigo clashes with Amagai. Ep187AmagaiBankaiRaikaGoenKaku.png|Amagai's Bankai. Ep184AmagaiOrders.png|Amagai orders them to go help Izuru. AmagaiGroupRunning.png|Amagai's group running through the Seireitei for Rurichiyo. DVD Covers Bleach Vol. 45 Cover.png|Amagai on the cover of DVD volume 45. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S4V3.png|Amagai and Makoto on the cover of the third volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S4V1.png|Amagai, Makoto, Ichigo, Ukitake, and Rurichiyo on the cover of the first volume of the fourth Bleach B Station season. Amagai Video Clips RaikaRelease.gif|Raika being released. GeysersOfFire.gif|Amagai utilizing Geysers of Fire. GeysersOfFire188.gif|Amagai utilizing Enhanced Geysers of Fire. RaikaFireball.gif|Amagai's Fireball ability in Shikai. EnhancedFireBall188A.gif|Amagai's Enhanced Fireball. EnhancedFireBall188B.gif|Amagai using Multiple Fireballs. ZanpakutōNullification.gif|Amagai nullifies Yamamoto's Zanpakutō with his Bakkōtō. Flamethrower188A.gif|Amagai utilizes his Flamethrower technique against Ichigo. Flamethrower188B.gif|Amagai continues to use Flamethrower against Ichigo. Flamethrower188C.gif|Amagai tries to beat Ichigo down with constant use of his Flamethrower. FissuresOfFire.gif|Amagai uses his Fissures of Fire. WaveOfFire188.gif|Amagai uses Wave of Fire. GōenRyūga.gif|Amagai's Gōen Ryūga Technique. Raiendan.gif|Amagai's Raiendan Technique. GoenRyugaHomura.gif|Amagai uses Gōen Ryūga: Homura. Category:Images